notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Notoriety's History
This page goes through the history of Notoriety, it's development and events related to it. A shorter, summarized version of Notoriety's history can be found here. The game's update log can be found here. Legacy refers to the time before the revamp, starting from the game's creation. It is also known as: * Notoriety beta * Pre-revamp * Heist It is impossible to play the legacy version of Notoriety with the release of the revamp. Legacy Notoriety was made by Roblox developer Brick_man, known at the time as Brickman2010, on June 29, 2014Brickman Nation's Wall "Payday 2 is my latest project, due to popular demand" Jun 29, 2014 | 5:03 PM '- Brick_man' - the original place being made on January 29 2010. Payday 2 First known as Payday 2'''http://www.roblox.com/Indev-PAYDAY-2-place?id=21532277, the game received updates daily, with only very small breaks, from it's release up until around July 29, 2014 where development stopped for a year, until resuming in March, 2015 where the game received updates from time to time. ''Heist'' On July 25, 2015, the was renamed to HeistBrickman Nation's Wall "+RENAMED PAYDAY 2 TO HEIST: This should give me more freedom, considering the game will be heavily geared towards roblox players." Jul 25, 2015 | 7:56 AM - Brick_man, commonly believed to be due to copyright issues. The game continued to receive updates regularly. The game gained a large amount of traction in 2015, with many Roblox Youtubers making videos on the game, with some channels oriented around the game. It was also featured on the Roblox Youtube channel in a video in the review series "Game Reviews by maxxz" largely praising the game - although noting it's various bugs. ''Notoriety'' Sometime in 2016, the game was renamed to Notoriety. Notoriety saw it's first console release on May 28, 2016 for the Xbox. Revamp '''Brick_man, on his Youtube channel Evan Pickett uploaded a trailer to YouTube on June 18th 2017 named [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZTIoV5Wy7o "Notoriety Revamp Update Trailer #1"]. A number of trailers were released in the coming weeks, displaying the drastic changes to the game. Due to the size of the update, features were installed in segments, the first being added on August 10th 2017. The revamp received a fair amount of negative feedback, although the new scripts and NPC AIs were generally praised. Inventory items were wiped for all players as data from beta to the revamped version of the game were unable to be transferred. Because of scripting errors, Fave Breakout and World Bank were both removed from the game. The Overkill difficulty was removed and replaced with the existing Extreme difficulty; the Death Wish difficulty was renamed to Nightmare, and a new difficulty known as Anarchy was added into the game. On December 22, 2017, Notoriety Revamp was released, completely remaking the game to be compatible with FilteringEnabled and introducing a new gun system, remade maps, criminal AI and new enemy units. Gun Update (Update 2.0) On November 2nd 2018, in update 2.0.0, the Gun Update was released. This was a drastic change to the game. Before this update, guns were hugely flawed. Weapon aim was notoriously poor, gun sights were often abandoned due to their inaccuracy and shooting was generally seen as a frustrating experience. In the gun update, sights were improved so guns did indeed shoot at the target seen through the sight, animations for players (i.e. when reloading, running while shooting etc.) were improved and all previous models for guns were scrapped in favour of newer models and meshes. More gun attachments, particularly sights and silencers, were made available, and a number of newer gun types were added to the game. When the original update launched, few guns were available as new models were still being optimised. On November 18th 2018, update 2.1.3, a Gun Update 'pt. 2' was released, adding in models for old weapons such as the M4A1 and the BRK9000-SAW, as well as two new weapons, the Honey Badger primary and the P250 secondary. Category:Misc.